chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Krorug
Name: Krorug Surname: -None- Title/Nickname: -None- Race: Orc Class: Warrior Age: 24 Appearance: '''-skinned Orc, wears a ring earing in his left ear, dark hair.He has a scar on his lip and a scar on his left hand.He also haves a tattoo with the emblem of the Bleeding Hollow on his upper right arm(Made with a dagger). '''Alignment: Evil Neutral Psychology: Krorug hates Humans, and all the other Alliance races. He is very loyal and obeying and always stands by his clan. Birthplace: The Arathi Highlands, before the Third War, in the beggining of the Second War. Actual Residence: Near Ratchet Background: A long time ago, when the Horde were fighting pig-skinned, an orcish woman ran and hid in the Arathi Highlands, waiting to give birth to a strong, brave warrior which would soon be known as Krorug of the Bleeding Hollow... Given birth during the Second War, his mother had no hopes for him to survive. She raised him untill the age of four, after which he was abandoned in the Arathi Highlands. His mother was killed by humans, after joining a mercenary group and burning a few houses in Tarren Mill.The orcish boy, Krorug, managed to survive in wilderness. He learned to cook at the age of 7, learned to fight at the age of 5 and learned to track at the age of 8. The boy cared nothing for the war, knowing he can't do anything against it. As a boy, he spied on the human towns in the region, eavesdroping conversations about the war to find out about how the Orcs were doing. After two hours of eavesdroping every two days, he'd return back to his little camp - a camp made of a fireplace and the sking of a wild boar to keep him warm at night. He'd hunt animals to feed himself and to clothe himself, using nothing but wooden weapons. The young orc managed to survive through the Second Great War...not all orcs were that lucky. The surviving orcs were moved into human prisons. He looked at humans with disgust, trying to figure a way how to free his kind. One day, when he was hunting, a human champion saw him, and rushed towards him. Krorug stood his feet. The human underestimated Krorug, and thought he could take him with nothing but his fists. Krorug did not waited, he used his bare hands, yet skinnier than other orcs, at the age of 14. What Krorug learned in wilderness all his life saved him from the human. He grabbed the human's head, even though he was wearing a helmet, and he smashed his head on a rock, smashing both the head and the helmet. He took the human's sword, and ripped a ring from the hilt, placing it on his ear, symbolising his first kill. Krorug then followed the humans imprisoning the orcs, but at the time when he got there, the Orcs already escaped. Krorug managed to find them, and the new warchief - Thrall, son of Durotan. The Orc warchief welcommed Krorug, and offered him a meal and a place to rest. Krorug did not know orcish by the age of 15, so the orcs shamans taught him his language. Those of the Bleeding Hollow that were recruited by Thrall from the internment camps recognized Krorug as one of the Bleeding Hollow due to his eye color. They decided to train the boy further, and breed him into a true warrior of the Bleeding Hollow. Thrall agreed, and Krorug began his training the next day. After the Orcs left from the Eastern Kingdoms and into Kalimdor, he went with them. He helped Thrall and his people find a place to stay, after which he decided to go back to his clan.His clan welcomed him back, and now Krorug is a warrior of the Bleeding Hollow.